


Aura of Tranquility

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles knows he's with Alex for the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is my first time writing anything really and it's pretty short, so go easy

Miles watched as Alex plucked at his guitar from the corner of the room; he always seemed most comfortable with an instrument close at hand. His callus tipped fingers danced along the strings and Miles could hear him mumble the words to a song he didn't know. His usually greased back hair fell into his half lidded eyes and Miles thought he was the essence of beauty. Eventually, Alex opened his eyes completely, only to find Miles still mesmerised. 

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"You."

Alex smiled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and began to slowly strum at his guitar once again. Miles continued to stare, trying to understand how one person could make him feel things he never thought possible, how one person could make him feel completely content. Alex had an aura of tranquility that clung to Miles. Alex was a drug to him, one that he never wanted to give up, couldn't give up. Alex didn't know how incredible he was, and Miles wanted to be there everyday to tell him, just incase nobody else did. 

"Let's get married."

The strumming stopped and Alex's head snapped up. He was silent, breath heavy as he looked at Miles, waiting for an explanation. 

"I love ya, man, an' I know you love me too, so why not?"

"We've never even talked 'bout this." 

To some, that may sound like rejection, like Alex was trying to let Miles down easy, but Miles could sense the hopefulness in his voice. Alex was never one to give in easily, always picked through every detail in his mind before giving a straight answer. Miles knew he might have to give him time. 

"I know we 'aven't, and we've been so busy lately that I 'aven't really thought 'bout it either, to be honest, but I know that I'm in this," Miles pointed between the two, "for life."

Alex remained silent, and Miles gave him time to just think. He honestly didn't know what Alex would say: Miles could tell you anything from how Alex loves it when Miles lightly traces endless patterns on his back while they lay in bed or how Alex won't give Miles a morning kiss until he brushes his teeth for fear of morning breath, but Miles has no idea what runs through Alex Turner's brain. He likes that Alex is unpredictable. 

Miles gets up from his spot on the coffee table to sit on the stone cold floor next to Alex. 

"I have."

"What?"

"I've thought about getting married. To you." Alex wouldn't even look in Miles' direction. 

"What do you see?"

Again Alex was silent. Thinking. His eyes find Miles and he shrugs. "Everything we 'ave now, just I don't have to face the thought of losing you, I guess."

Miles nodded, understanding, moving closer to the body next to him, letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere. Alex slowly rested his head on Miles shoulder, "Go on then," he said through a yawn, "Let's get married."


End file.
